Decepción
by TurkoJAR
Summary: A lo largo de nuestras vidas somos moldeados por nuestro entorno y es algo que nos definen como persona, dentro de este entorno la presencia o ausencia de la familia juega un papel muy importante, sin embargo su presencia no implica necesariamente un beneficio... (Ambientada luego de "El Retorno a Adela")


**One Shot - Decepción**

La clínica médica de G.U.N. es una instalación muy moderna y realmente cómoda. Tienen la mejor tecnología de monitoreó de tal forma que la necesidad de sensores en el cuerpo del paciente son nulos. El personal disponible es la cantidad precisa para responder en un parpadeo ante cualquier emergencia y están altamente entrenados y constantemente actualizados en materia de medicina. Dentro de las habitaciones se pueden encontrar camas mullidas con sábanas blancas y limpias, televisores para hacer menos tediosa la estadía, comunicación continua con el exterior a través de una línea abierta y una enfermera designada exclusivamente a cada paciente. Aun con todas estas ventajas y comodidades se puede ver a una cierva mortificada por su estadía en aquel lugar. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto en vendajes gracias a las heridas que había ganado durante la última operación de la que habían participado: repeler una enorme invasión en Adela. La clínica estaba que rebosaba de pacientes en aquellos momentos, si bien los heridos de la catástrofe habían sido distribuidos entre los hospitales del centro de Adela, de Nueva Mobotropolis y de las instalaciones de G.U.N. el número de heridos eran tan elevados que habían saturado los cupos en los tres lugares. Kavya ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a su compañero de habitación lo que le producía una sensación de amargura enorme: se sentía decepcionada de sí misma. Repetía esta acción cada quince minutos casi como un tic nervioso, siempre con el mismo resultado. El otro paciente había perdido una pierna y tenía una fractura de cráneo importante que le había producido un derrame cerebral. De milagro estaba con vida, pero le habían inducido un coma farmacológico para evitar que su situación empeorara, o eso habían dicho los médicos. « ¿Podría ser peor? » se preguntó la cierva en aquel momento, realmente le costaba imaginarlo. Acomodó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada para enfocar el mudo televisor tratando de entretener su mente en otra cosa, pero era una tarea titánica. Durante la hora del almuerzo sus compañeros Kárin y Kirt le iban a hacer compañía mientras comían. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que lograba despejar su mente un poco y olvidar temporalmente la culpa que la carcomía. También la visitaban por la noche, antes de salir. Kirt solamente había sufrido un golpe fuerte a la altura del ojo izquierdo y un esguince en el brazo, pero ya se había recuperado casi en su totalidad. Kárin por su parte usaba un exoesqueleto-prótesis para poder caminar mientras su pierna se recuperaba de la herida de bala. Según los médicos ella se recuperarían rápidamente y en un mes y medio ya podría caminar por su cuenta nuevamente. La cierva por su parte había sufrido una cantidad enorme de traumatismos: tenía la mitad de las costillas rotas, varios órganos internos muy maltratados, un corte de por lo menos treinta centímetros de largo y de considerable profundidad en el abdomen y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado en los brazos. Los GEOs solían bromear sobre sus heridas, pretendiendo que eran hilarantes para disminuir el sentimiento de frustración que le provocaba a Kavya el estar postrada en una cama durante semanas. La cierva internamente estaba muy agradecida de ello, pero eso solo le daba un alivio temporal.

Una mañana, mientras trataba de entretenerse con una novela de poca monta que estaba pasando por el canal local, recibió una segunda visita. Aunque la estaba esperando, tenía la esperanza de que no ocurriera.

— ¿Kavya? — preguntó una voz femenina mientras la puerta se entreabría ligeramente para dejar ver a la enfermera a cargo de ella.

La cierva cambio su foco de atención en la mujer — ¿qué ocurre Lucile? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Hay una mujer, una cierva que pide verte — le informó la enfermera — dice que es tu hermana.

Apenas escuchó esto se le encogió el estómago y la invadió una sensación de pesadez. Tardó un momento en responder y cuando lo hizo trató de sonar normal, pero su voz se había quebrado ligeramente y en lugar del tono seguro que solía utilizar emitió un sonido entrecortado — Dígale que pase —. Tragó tratando de aclarar su garganta sin éxito — por favor…

— Está bien — aceptó Lucile volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Kavya se incorporó hasta quedar sentada respaldándose en la cabecera de la cama y aguardó a su hermana algo nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez la atravesó una cierva de gran porte. Era más alta que Kavya y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo intenso, sin embargo compartían el color de cabellos y pelajes.

— Hola Nadeshda — saludo fríamente Kavya. — Se te ve bien —. Nadeshda vestía un traje gris muy caro de diseñador, zapatos de taco y traía consigo un maletín de cuero. « Probablemente acaba de salir de su trabajo »Pensó la oficial clavando la mirada en este último unos momentos.

— Gracias Kavya, es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de vos — respondió esta con las misma frialdad.

— ¿Lo decís por los vendajes? — Preguntó sarcásticamente Kavya — ¿o por qué no visto ropa tan elegantemente lujosa como la tuya?

— Es claro que por los vendajes — respondió desinteresadamente — No espero que puedas costearte este tipo de ropa con tu trabajo.

Las dos hermanas se miraron unos momentos en silencio. Kavya con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia y Nadeshda con una mirada altiva y pedante.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Preguntó la cierva mayor señalando una silla ubicada a un lado de la cama.

—Adelante, para eso está — respondió cortante la oficial — ¿A qué viniste Nadeshda? — agregó con fastidió.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio hermanita? — Respondió sobradoramente mientras tomaba asiento de manera elegante — nuestros padres recibieron una llamada hace unos días con la noticia de que a su hija menor la habían molido a palos y se encontraba recuperándose en una habitación de la clínica de GUN. Podrás imaginar cómo los afecto esa noticia ¿no?

Kavya gesticuló una mueca de enojo. — A ellos nunca les importé… —soltó amargamente.

— Sos una mal agradecida — bramó enojada Nadeshda — Pero no me sorprende, siempre lo has sido y te conozco demasiado bien para esperar que cambies. Nuestros padres siempre te dieron todo lo que necesitaste, techo, comida, educación, un hogar, pero vos nunca lo aprovechaste, siempre fuiste una decepción para ellos, para mí, ¡para todos!

El rostro de Kavya se contorsionó por la amargura. Un nudo muy fuerte se formó en su garganta y repentinamente se encontró forcejeando consigo misma para contenerse. No debía ser débil frente a su hermana, no debía llorar. — Siempre me esforcé para que ellos quedaran satisfechos… — susurró con la voz temblorosa — siempre di todo lo que tenía, y luego más tratando de alcanzar sus expectativas — empezó a subir poco a poco el tono mezclándolo con la angustia y la impotencia que sentía — ¿qué más tengo que hacer? ¿Qué más es lo que quieren de mí?

— ¿Vos crees que destrozándote a vos misma vas a lograr algo? — Le recriminó la mayor con ira — ¿Acaso pensás que por disparar un arma y cargar una placa estas logrando un futuro brillante? Lo único que veo yo es a una asesina — las palabras de Nadeshda la atravesaron como una puñalada en el pecho y Kavya sintió brotar algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener. Sin embargo su hermana no terminaba aún. — Si, sabemos que has tomado las vidas algunos hombres y mujeres ¿crees que escudándote detrás de la excusa de que eran criminales es menos grave? Decime hermanita, ¿Por qué elegiste convertirte en esto? ¿Por qué en lugar de estudiar una carrera, conseguir un título, un novio, una vida, elegiste convertirte en una asesina de la burocracia?

»Desde pequeña te gustó meterte en problemas, todas las semanas llamaban a nuestros padres para informarles que su hija se había trenzado en una pelea con algún compañero ¿Acaso crees que ellos estaban felices de que su niña se estuviera convirtiendo en una brabucona? ¿Y cuáles eran tus escusas? Yo las recuerdo bien, las gritabas enojada durante todo el día «Que tal niño había atacado a tal otro, o que le había quitado tal cosa». Te disfrazabas de justiciera para justificar tu necesidad de atención. Eso no ha cambiado hoy en día.

Kavya había clavado la mirada en sus rodillas mientras intentaba contener infructuosamente el llanto que se le estaba escapando. — Yo… yo nunca fui tan buena como tú — respondió entre sollozos la joven cierva — No eran tan talentosa en mis estudios… me costaba mucho llevar las materias… tampoco era tan carismática… me costaba hacer amigos… Pero odiaba las injusticias, así como también las odio aún — terminó levantando la mirada desafiante hasta cruzarla con la de su hermana — ¿a qué has venido Nadeshda?

— Vine a ver como estaba mi hermanita, ya te lo había dicho — la voz de la cierva mayor no había cambiado su tono altivo en toda la conversación —Nuestros padres están muy afectados por la noticia, no soportan en lo que su hija se convirtió, así que yo tuve que venir — terminó con una mueca de desagrado. — Me guste o no aún somos familia. Debo decir que esperaba un poco más de gratitud de tu parte, no mucha en realidad, solo un ápice, pero creo que es mucho pedirle a una asesina… — Nadeshda se puso de pie y se alisó la ropa con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba su maletín — Tengo que volver a los jurados, estoy siguiendo un caso importante. — La cierva mayor le lanzo una mirada de desdén a su hermana — A diferencia de vos yo si me preocupé por buscar el éxito. Formé una familia, algún día les daré nietos a nuestros padres, tengo una vida social y me gano la vida sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Es mi único alivio, ¿sabes? Que por lo menos una de nosotras haya hecho bien las cosas. — Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta dejando a Kavya aguantando el llanto.

La cierva se recostó suavemente con el rostro tensionado y unas gruesas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, pero al final terminó quebrándose y un fuerte sollozo se le escapó. Se encogió sobre si misma abrazándose de las sabanas y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. La amargura y la impotencia rápidamente cambiaron en tristeza y culpa y lo único que Kavya pudo hacer fue llorar.


End file.
